


"Oh, Alfred"

by Yinza



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinza/pseuds/Yinza
Summary: Genesis helps Jessie run lines. Done for the 2020 FF7 Fanworks Exchange.
Relationships: Jessie Rasberry/Genesis Rhapsodos
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13
Collections: FF7 Fanworks Exchange '20





	"Oh, Alfred"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VorpalGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VorpalGirl/gifts).




End file.
